The Shop at the Mall
by milady dragon
Summary: It's the Christmas season for Williams Electronics.  Can store manager Jack Harkness survive the season without wrecking his own life?  Written for Reel Torchwood Round Four, based on the movie "The Shop Around the Corner"
1. Chapter 1

The Shop at the Mall

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own either Torchwood or "The Shop Around the Corner".

Author's Note: I meant to have this up last week, but real life conspired against me. I wrote this as a second story for Reel Torchwood Round Four, and it is based on the 1940 movie "The Shop Around the Corner" starring James Stewart. I do hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_Dear Friend,_

_I was so glad to receive your letter. The last several days have been bad ones for me, so seeing your envelope in my post box felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I opened it immediately and read it right there in the post office, I'm not ashamed to admit. Your words cheered me immensely, and I had to write you as soon as I could – _

Jack Harkness jumped at the loud rapping on his car window, and he crumpled the letter he'd been reading just a little as he reacted to the unexpected intrusion. His head shot around, and he sighed as he saw Suzie Costello standing outside the drivers' side window, a large grin on her face.

Placing the precious letter back in its envelope and slipping it into the inner pocket of his greatcoat pocket, Jack retrieved his keys from the ignition of his SUV then stepped out of the vehicle, greeting his friend. "Morning, Suzie."

"Is it from him?" she asked curiously, as they walked toward the rear of Williams Electronics together.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, it is." It had been at Suzie's urging that Jack start up a correspondence with his mysterious friend, after she'd seen an advert in the classifieds for someone looking for a pen pal to exchange ideas and correspond on other subjects of interest. Jack had baulked at first; in this day of internet and email, sending handwritten letters had seemed very prosaic, and he wasn't certain he'd wanted to take the time. But Suzie had pointed out that he had all the time in the world since his break-up with Estelle, and why not make a new friend, even if it was someone anonymous?

He had to admit, she'd been right. The letters had quickly become the highlight of his week, and even though they'd only been writing each other for a little over a month, Jack knew he was quickly growing to love his mysterious pen pal, whoever he was.

Jack used his key to let them into the shop. He'd been working for Williams Electronics for nine years, three of those as store manager. He'd gotten the job fresh out of the RAF, and was one of Rhys Williams' first employees…and his longest serving. Jack loved it there; Rhys was a good man to work for – even if he was somewhat of a Luddite, surprising for someone who'd opened a shop carrying all sorts of electronics gear. They also had a good group to work with…well, John was a bit of an arse, and Owen could be a royal prat, but they were a great team.

He and Suzie made their way to the employee lockers, where they hung up their coats. "Are you going to meet up with him anytime soon?" Suzie asked.

Jack shrugged. "I'd like to, but I don't know if he will. He was the one who wanted anonymity, after all."

His friend rolled her eyes. "Please. It's pitifully obvious you have a thing for him. Why not take it to the next level?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply…but instead, he belched rather loudly.

Suzie's eyes widened. "Dinner was that good last night?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "I ate way too much and I'm paying for it today." He was usually invited to eat with the boss and his wife once a month, and Jack always enjoyed it. Although he didn't actually appreciate Gwen Williams' flirting with him…it wasn't that she was unattractive, it was that she was married to his boss. Jack may flirt as well, but he'd never do anything to hurt Rhys. He liked the man far too much. Besides, he simply didn't approve of that sort of thing.

"Did you say you're paying for eating at the boss' house last night?" a sarcastic voice cut into their conversation. "Was it that bad?"

Jack rolled his eyes before turning toward the source of the interruption. John Hart had entered, followed by the others who worked with him: Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, and Andy Davidson. "I didn't say it was bad at all," he answered, as the three scattered to their own lockers, while John simply stood there, a mischievous smile on his lips. "What I said was that I ate too much. You're just trying to stir up trouble, John." Rhys made the best lasagne, and it was almost impossible _not_ to eat more than usual.

"Well, yeah," he answered, as if Jack was just figuring that out. "We can't all be teacher's pet, can we?"

Jack chose to ignore the challenge in his voice. "Let's get it together, people. Shop hours start in ten minutes." John had been invited once to the Williams' for dinner, but never again, and he couldn't get the reason out of Rhys for nothing, which was a surprise as much as the man liked to rant.

"Jack," Toshiko piped up, "I have an out-of-shop call today; technical support on a customer's computer. If I'm right about what's wrong it shouldn't take more than an hour or two."

Jack nodded. Toshiko was their technical expert, and was often out on house calls. "Make sure you track your mileage… "

She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "And how long have I been doing this?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack accepted the good-natured ribbing. "I know…long enough to know that. But if I didn't remind you, you'd think there was something wrong with me."

"I think I might be out later too," Suzie added. "I need to check the schedule but I believe I have that plasma installation that Owen sold yesterday."

Owen nodded. He was one of their best salesmen, even if he spent more time on than off the computer playing the games demos they got in. "Yeah, it's today, out in Penarth."

"You'll need Andy to go with you then?" Jack asked. Suzie was their installer, and would often take Andy out to do her heavy lifting.

Suzie agreed, and Andy grinned. "Gets me out of the stockroom for a change then."

Jack chuckled; he knew how much Andy wanted to be out on the floor, instead of doing their fetching and carrying. And who knew…closer to Christmas, they might actually be hiring more sales help. And Jack thought Andy was more than capable of moving up.

"Good morning, team," came the jovial voice of their boss, Rhys Williams. The man himself bustled into the employee's room, a large smile on his friendly face. He clapped his hands. "Are we ready for another day?"

They all answered in the affirmative. Working for the Welshman was one of the best jobs; he appreciated all of his employees.

"Fantastic," Rhys said. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

With that, they scattered. Jack headed toward the front door, to roll up the metal shutter and let in the first of the days' customers.

* * *

><p>The day went well. They weren't too busy, and there were times when Jack would think about the man he'd been writing, and how much he looked forward to his letters. He sometimes wondered what the mystery pen pal looked like, but then would dismiss the notion knowing that it really didn't matter. He was getting to know someone from the inside, and to him that felt more solid and real than any sort of physical relationship…which said something about Jack Harkness. He'd always been a very physical person, needing that connection in order to relate to people. But now…that had changed. His friend had changed him without even knowing it.<p>

During lunch, he took the letter back out of his coat, to finish reading it. He hadn't had a chance, when Suzie had interrupted him earlier that morning.

_Are you tall? Are you short? Are your eyes blue, or brown? _

_Don't tell me. _

_What does it matter, as long as our minds meet? We have enough trouble in our daily lives; believe me, I know that better than anyone. _

_But there are so many great and beautiful things to discuss in this world of ours. It would be wasting precious moments if we told each other all the little vulgar details of our lives, they aren't important to what we have. _

"Jack?"

He looked up, aware of the sappy smile that had to be on his lips, and he didn't care. Rhys stood in the doorway, his dark eyes twinkling. "Love letter?" he asked.

Jack folded it up and tucked it away in his jacket pocket. "Not really," he admitted. "But it's from a friend."

"Very good friend, looks like," his boss teased.

He couldn't deny that. "What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted you to meet the new guy I just hired."

Jack's heart sank. It had long been decided that any hiring should come through him; Rhys had proved to be a sorry judge of character, seeing the good in everyone and not willing to do even the smallest of background checks. That had led to one too many people trying to get one over on the boss and him, and Jack always had to keep his eye out for any trouble.

Rhys got that stubborn look in his eye. "I know what you're thinking, Jack Harkness," he said, wagging his finger. "Just remember, I hired you once!"

He couldn't deny that either.

"And this young man impressed me," his boss went on. "Nice clothes, nice manners…and he managed to sell an entire home entertainment system before I even hired him!"

Jack leaned back in his chair, impressed despite himself. "And why was he even talking to a customer? Where was anyone else?"

Rhys rolled his eyes. "John had to run an errand for me. God knows where Owen is, and Tosh is in the back working on a bad motherboard for a client. And you were back here. Apparently the woman thought he worked here because he was professionally dressed and approached him to help her. He knows his stuff, and with Christmas coming in a few months, we could use the extra help out front."

"I'd actually thought of bringing Andy up from the back –"

"Bloody hell, Jack! He's not a tech or sales! And you think I can't hire?"

Jack felt irritated at Rhys' casual brush-off of Andy. "He's been here for years, and he's been learning from Suzie –"

"No, Jack. Andy's stock, plain and simple. Now we have a real salesman in the shop, and I intend on keeping him." Rhys' expression went from belligerent to pleading. "At least give the man a chance."

Well, it seemed he didn't have a choice. "I'm keeping my eye on him though."

"I'd expect no less!" A wide smile graced his boss' genial face. "C'mon, meet your new salesman."

Jack followed his boss out onto the sales floor, and at his first sight of the newest member of his team he couldn't help but think it wouldn't be such a hardship to keep an eye on him, after all. Dark hair, blue eyes…a nice body in a perfectly fitted charcoal suit…yep, not so hard at all…

"Jack," Rhys said, "this is Ianto Jones…Ianto, this is Jack Harkness, my general manager."

Ianto held out a hand, and Jack took it, letting his grasp linger just a few seconds longer than was quite necessary. "Welcome to Williams Electronics, Ianto Jones," Jack greeted.

"Thank you, Sir," Ianto answered, the Welsh accent backing up the Welsh name. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"I just bet you are," Jack said with a leer.

"Down, Jack," Rhys chuckled. "Don't scare him off with your flirting."

"I feel I'm up to the challenge, Sir," Ianto replied, one eyebrow raised.

Jack knew he was going to enjoy working with the young man.

That was, until Jack got his hands on Ianto Jones' resume.

_Torchwood Technologies._

The impressive young man had worked for Torchwood Technologies.

Everyone knew about Torchwood Technologies. They'd started off as a good idea; as a research and development firm that specialized in computer-driven products, including a sat-nav-type device called ATMOS. But it had turned out that their testing process had been flawed, and a lot of people had died when ATMOS had literally turned into a bomb under the correct circumstances. Jack had lost a friend to one of the devices before they'd been removed from every vehicle they'd been installed on. Torchwood Technologies had subsequently gone out of business.

Ianto Jones had worked at Torchwood Technologies in London, and that wasn't good in Jack's opinion.

That continued to colour his perceptions of the young man for quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shop at the Mall

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own either Torchwood or "The Shop Around the Corner". But I think they look pretty good together.

Author's note: Sorry about the delay, real life is really kicking my arse lately. I hope to have the next chapter posted tomorrow, with a new chapter each day until it's complete. But please, don't be surprised if I don't...

Thank you all for reading, and alerting, and commenting. Hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The weeks passed, and everyone settled in around the new guy.

Ianto seemed to get along with everyone. Toshiko lobbied Rhys to let him be her back-up; while Ianto wasn't as intuitive as she was, he still had a very good grasp on programming and technical issues. Suzie also was prone to taking him out on installations, and if Andy found himself bothered by it he didn't show it, instead also getting along with Ianto pretty well. John flirted with him constantly, calling him 'Eye Candy' and Owen bantered with him, often sending sarcastic barbs at each other and Owen calling Ianto 'Tea Boy' after the Welshman had managed to get their old coffee machine working and making the best coffee Jack had ever tasted.

The only one that didn't seem to be getting along with Ianto was Jack himself. Yes, they could work together just fine; Jack didn't have any reason to fault Ianto's work, as he quickly moved up to one of the top sellers in the shop, and his willingness to work with both Toshiko and Suzie was a bonus. Ianto Jones was just the sort of man that Jack should have been flirting with mercilessly; he was hot, looked fantastic in his suits…and there'd been days when Jack hadn't dared drink anything out of fear of excessive drooling.

But there were times when the two men could barely be civil to each other. Ianto had a sharp, sarcastic tongue, and wasn't afraid to use it. Jack himself was more passive-aggressive, and would pretty much ignore his junior salesman unless he needed to say something to him in a work-related way.

It really didn't bother Jack. After all, he had his anonymous pen pal, and they often shared things with each other that Jack wouldn't have shared with anyone else. They talked about all sorts of subjects, showing that the other man had a quick mind and was always willing to debate things with Jack on all sorts of subjects. While the subject of their personal lives hardly ever came up, Jack did find himself confiding in the man, and he would often get insightful advice in exchange. Jack was drawn to him, and it became obvious that he was developing feelings of the unknown person who sent him letters once a week.

Then there was Jack's relationship with Rhys.

For some reason, his boss was withdrawing. He never invited Jack over for dinner anymore, and their interactions didn't have that teasing quality they once had. In fact, Rhys would get downright surly, and would order Jack around when before all he'd do was suggest things. Jack was confused by the change, but kept doing his job the best he could, knowing that to confront Rhys would just end in disaster. His boss was a stubborn man and wouldn't answer easily.

* * *

><p>Things came to a head three weeks before Christmas.<p>

Jack had been in a really good mood, too.

"So?" Suzie asked excitedly as they walked into the shop that morning, each bundled up against the cold.

Jack rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He'd finally taken her advice about asking for a meeting with his mystery man, and he'd heard back that morning. "We're meeting tonight," he answered, holding the door open for her.

The noise she made could only be described as 'squeeing'. "It's about time you bit the bullet and did something," she cried.

"God, Suzie, you're such a girl…"

His friend snorted. "Well, duh!" She punched him playfully in the arm as they headed into the employee's locker room. "How are you going to know each other?"

"We're each going to have a red carnation in our lapels," he answered. "He's also going to be reading a copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring"._ They'd spent a couple of letters debating the relative merits of the film version and it just seemed appropriate. "We're meeting at the coffee shop on the Plass."

"I'm going to want all the details tomorrow," she threatened playfully.

Jack rolled his eyes. "We're not at all pushy, are we?"

"I'm just trying to look after my friend," Suzie grinned. She turned serious. "You're pretty close to the boss –"

"Not really," Jack sighed, coming down from his good mood a little. "Not anymore, at any rate."

"So you don't know what's crawled up his arse and died?"

"No idea. I'm hoping he's gonna be a in a better mood today, because I was going to see if I could get a raise soon."

"A raise?" Suzie sounded surprised.

Jack felt himself blushing a little. "Well, if things work out well tonight…"

"You think it might get that far?" she asked, her smile blooming again.

"I don't know," he confessed. "We get along so well through the mail, I can't imagine us not doing the same in person…and, well, you know how I feel about him…" Perhaps he was making more out of the situation than he should have, but he really believed that his pen pal felt the same way, just from the tone of his letters. Jack had thought, at first, that the man was horribly lonely, but that had improved as time had gone on. Now, the only thing that was keeping them from being inseparable was the British Postal Service.

"Morning," Tosh's voice greeted. Both turned as the technician came in, removing her coat as she headed toward her locker. "How's your dad, Suzie?"

Suzie's father had been recently diagnosed with cancer, and was undergoing treatment. From what she'd told Jack, he was taking to the chemotherapy very well.

"Oh shit," Suzie swore. "I forgot to call his doctor this morning." She pulled out her mobile.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked, concerned.

"He is," his friend answered, "but Mum can't take him to his appointment today and I have that install out in Roath so I can't take him either."

"Why can't Ianto do the installation?" Toshiko suggested. "He knows that system inside and out."

"I'd be happy to," the aforementioned young man said, walking in.

Jack was torn. While he wanted to make certain Suzie had the time off, he just didn't trust Ianto to do it correctly.

He must have hesitated too long, because the smile that had graced Ianto's lips faded, replaced by the professional mask he always wore around Jack. "I see," he said quietly. He turned to Suzie. "I don't think it's going to be possible for me to cover for you. I'm sorry."

Suzie glanced between Ianto and Jack, curiosity and concern and a little anger warring in her dark eyes. "It's fine," she answered. "Thanks, anyway." She made her call, standing a bit away from the others in order to hear.

Jack suddenly felt like a complete heel. Suzie's family issues should have come first before his mistrust of Ianto Jones and his Torchwood Technologies background. It was suddenly very uncomfortable in the lounge, and even Toshiko was glaring at him. He slid his coat into his locker, then made his way out toward the sales floor, pausing to tell Ianto that he wanted to see him in Rhys' office.

The office was empty; their boss wouldn't be in for about another hour, with their earlier Christmas season hours. Jack made himself comfortable on the edge of the desk and waited, and it was only moments later that Ianto appeared, entering the office and shutting the door behind him.

The younger man stood, waiting in polite silence for Jack to start. He looked closely at Ianto, wanting to see if the quiet would fluster him; it apparently didn't, and Jack stifled a sigh. "Ianto –"

"Yes, Sir?" The mask was in full force. Jack knew for a fact that Ianto only put it up for him; not even the customers got the impressive professionalism that Ianto Jones was able to exude. To everyone else, he was attentive and friendly, and had a wit that put most people's to shame.

He just never showed that side to his manager.

"I noticed that you were wearing a rather bright pink shirt yesterday." Jack couldn't help but notice; it had brought out a warmth in his usually pale complexion.

"I was," Ianto admitted blandly. "I received several compliments on it. Although I fail to see why my choice of shirt is really any of your business. I could certainly make comments about your ties…"

Jack found himself clenching his jaw. Every time they talked, it seemed it never ended well. "I'm sorry, but Rhys seemed to think it was my business." Rhys hadn't liked it, thinking it was completely unprofessional and didn't reflect what the shop was meant to be about.

"I see." Ianto's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, perhaps I should call you every morning and tell you what I plan to wear, and you can clear it with Mr. Williams? Or perhaps my tailor could send samples of anything he plans on making for me in future?"

"Personally, I don't care what the hell you wear." That wasn't exactly true; there were certain things Ianto wore that managed to completely distract Jack, and he was man enough to admit it…to himself. "But I have enough problems without your shirt coming between Rhys and me." That was certainly stating the obvious.

"And did you tell Mr. Williams that I had the highest sales in the shop yesterday?"

"I did, yes." He had. Despite the fact that he and Ianto didn't get along, Jack was actually proud of the young man's sales figures.

"What did he say?"

"Not to come in wearing that shirt anymore."

Ianto nodded. "I see. Well please tell him I won't."

"I will. Thank you."

With a nod, Ianto left the office. Jack had to wonder if the heat was on; since it felt about twenty degrees colder in there than it had when he'd entered.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Suzie," Jack apologized.<p>

His installer was gathering her equipment, the merchandise already having been loaded in the shop's van. She shrugged. "It's fine, Jack. Although I don't know why you don't trust Ianto. He's a great, all-round worker and he's always willing to jump in and help out."

'I have my reasons." Suzie knew about what had happened, and he didn't feel the need to explain them.

"So, tell me," she urged, snapping her case closed. "Just how did you get on the subject of meeting this mysterious man of yours anyway?"

Jack was glad of the change of subject. "Well, after a while we got on the subject of love…naturally on a very cultural level."

"Of course," Suzie snickered, heading through the back of the shop toward the car park.

"He has such ideals," Jack enthused. "And such a viewpoint on things…he's so much more than anyone I've ever met."

"Is he good looking?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I don't suppose it does," Suzie replied. "As long as you have feelings for him."

"I think I do, yeah." Jack smiled softly. "I just hope this meeting goes well."

"He can't help but fall for the patented Harkness charm," she teased, sliding her coat on.

"I just hope he's not disappointed." Jack straightened his tie. "Is this tie okay for work?"

"It looks just fine. Well, let's hope you're not disappointed either."

"I don't dare think about it." He sighed. "You know when you get your Christmas bonus?"

Suzie nodded, looking confused.

"Well, the boss hands you an envelope. You wonder how much is in it, and you don't want to open it. As long as the envelope's closed, you're a millionaire. It's kinda like that, you know? Meeting this guy. I'm so nervous my stomach's in knots."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Suzie said, patting his arm. "And I'm sure he'll be gorgeous."

"You know, I wouldn't even care much about that. Just so long as we can get along, that's all I ask."

His friend looked at him in surprise. "Jack Harkness, I really do think you're in love with this mystery man, and you've never even met him."

"I don't know about that," Jack denied feebly, knowing that she was right.

"Now who's the girl?" she teased.

"Oi! Off to work, missy."

Suzie laughed, and left Jack with a smile on his face. And it wasn't entirely because of her support, either.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shop at the Mall

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own either Torchwood or "Shop Around the Corner".

Author's note: So much for posting every day! Sorry about that, real life is a bitch right now. I'll try to post more regularly, since this story is done, but I'm really sorry about the delay. Thanks for your patience, and I hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"That's a nice bracelet," Jack commented, seeing the flash of gold on John's wrist.

"Thanks," he answered proudly.

"Must have cost a bit."

"No idea," John answered. "It was a gift from a friend."

"Hart's got himself a sugar-mama," Owen teased, then went back to his computer game.

"You're just jealous," John returned, buffing his fingernails on his jacket lapel.

"All right everyone!" Rhys' shout was heard throughout the shop, drawing Andy from the stockroom and Ianto and Toshiko from the employee lounge. "I've noticed that our front window display looks terrible. I want everyone staying over tonight to work on it, and to redecorate the entire store for the holidays." With that, he disappeared back into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Jack couldn't believe it. The one night he had plans…and no way to let his 'date' know he wouldn't be able to be there. He'd finally gotten up the courage to ask the man to meet him, and now he was stuck, redecorating the shop for Christmas.

Without even thinking about it, he made his way over to Rhys' door, and knocked on it. He heard a muffled conversation inside, and realized his boss must be on the phone so he let himself in.

"A thousand pounds?" Rhys was saying. "But Gwen, I just gave you…no, I'm not complaining but it's a bit of money, isn't it?...Yeah, all right, I'll send it over as soon as I can…yeah, goodbye." He hung up, turning to look at Jack. There was something in his eyes…Jack couldn't identify it before Rhys was nodding. "What can I do for you?" he asked, the cheer in the question sounding false.

"I'd like to talk to you for a moment," Jack answered.

"Is it important?"

Jack was surprised. Rhys had always listened to him before, not even bothering to ask such a question. "It's important to me." He really wanted to get the night off.

"Is it important to Williams Electronics?"

Now Jack frowned. This really wasn't like his boss at all. "Not exactly," he confessed.

"Well then, I'm sorry. I'm busy. You'll have to see me later." Rhys turned away, heading around to his desk.

"Rhys, is something bothering you?" The question was out of his mouth before Jack could pull it back in. He knew from experience that one couldn't force Rhys Williams to do anything; he simply became even more stubborn, or would go off on a rant.

"What do you mean?"' Rhys asked, not looking at Jack.

"I mean, that for the last several weeks your attitude toward me has completely changed."

"Has it?"

If Jack hadn't known something was going on, then that simple two word answer would have given the game away. Rhys was one of the most up-front people Jack had ever met, and for him to give such a blatant misdirection was completely out of character.

"Yes, it has," he said, "and I'm at a complete loss to understand it."

"Are you?" Now, that response almost seemed like a challenge.

"Yes, I am," Jack said, puzzled. "I'm always on time, I do my work – "

"And you get paid for it, don't you?"

"I do, yes."

"Every two weeks?"

"Yes…"

"Then, everything seems just fine to me. Get back out there and do your job."

Jack knew then he wasn't going to get a thing out of Rhys. That he wasn't going to get an explanation as to what was going on, and why his boss was treating him like a complete stranger. "Fine," he answered. He could do nothing but beat a dignified retreat.

He came out of the office to discover that Suzie had returned. "Did you talk to him?" she asked eagerly.

Jack sighed. "I did. But I just don't know what he wants from me." He stopped, pulling her aside toward the large computer display in the centre of the shop, passing John Hart on the way. "Something's going on. Suddenly it's like he has it out for me, and I don't know why."

"Listen," she tried to soothe him, "maybe he's got some business issues? Or maybe he's having trouble with his wife. It could be anything getting him down, and you're just a convenient target."

"Is that true?" John asked, startling both of them. "You think Rhys is having trouble with his wife?"

"How the hell should I know?" Suzie sniped. "Why should you care, anyway if he does? And besides I was talking to Jack, so fuck off."

She grabbed Jack by the arm and led him away from a stunned John, and toward another counter. Jack really didn't want to talk about it; he was angry and hurt, and all the weeks of being the bosses' scapegoat were getting to him. He began to go through some items that had been left on the counter, not really paying attention to what they were. "I can get a job anywhere," Jack muttered, piling the small boxes up, and then tearing the pile down again.

"Don't be an arse, Jack," Suzie whispered. "The economy isn't all that good right now and there are too many people out of work. Do you really think it'll be that easy to just go out and get another job?"

She had a point. But Jack could be stubborn too, and he wasn't certain how much more he could take of Rhys Williams' attitude. "I'll take that chance. I'm not afraid."

"Think it over," she urged. Then she sighed. "Those were really nice letters, weren't they?"

He flinched. She knew just where to hit him. It meant a lot that his date tonight thought well of him, and if he was unemployed…well, Suzie was right. He had to hang in there, on the off-chance that anything happened between his mysterious letter-writer and himself. While he didn't think the man was so shallow that he'd refuse to see Jack if he didn't have a job, Jack still wanted his good opinion. And being fired from a long-term position could damage that opinion.

No, he'd have to be patient. Perhaps Rhys could come out of whatever funk he was in. It still meant he'd need to speak to the boss later about tonight, but he could put it off for a short while.

Jack picked up the stack of boxes and headed into the rear, nearly bumping into Andy on the way in. "Sorry," he said, dancing around him.

"No problem," Andy assured him. "Hey Jack? You think I'll have to work over tonight? Rhys is always saying I'm stockroom only, and the last time I checked we don't decorate anything in here…"

He considered. Andy did have a point; there really was no need for him to stay. "No," he decided. "I'll clear it with the boss." He didn't know how much influence he had anymore, but even Rhys had to see the reasoning.

Andy grinned. "Thanks!" He disappeared back among the shelves.

Jack busied himself with the boxes he'd brought in with him, seeing that they'd need to go up on one of the higher shelves. Sighing, he set them down and reached for the ladder they kept for such reasons.

"Can I help?"

He almost jumped out of his skin at Ianto's question. He turned toward the voice; Ianto was leaning against the nearest shelf, his hands in his pockets, his professional mask lowered just a little.

It was almost as if Jack was seeing him naked.

"Sure," he took up the offer. "Hand me those please?" He climbed the ladder, leaning against it and reaching down for the first of the boxes that Ianto handed him.

"Jack," the young man said, "I know you and I don't get along, and I wish there was something I could do to fix that, but I do understand you're doing the best for the shop."

Of course Ianto knew exactly what Jack was holding against him. "Yes, I am," he answered, taking the boxes he held and putting them away. The suspicious part of him was thinking that he was being buttered up for something.

"I wanted to say you were right about that shirt. It actually was somewhat inappropriate, but then my sister gave it to me, and I felt like I was defending her when you brought it up."

Jack was somewhat mollified by his acceptance of what he'd said earlier. "I am sorry about that, but Rhys really didn't care for it. I'm not sure why…"

"It's all right." Ianto handed up another few boxes, which Jack put away. "What was worse, I was actually going to wear it on a date tonight."

"Didn't you hear?" Jack asked. "We all have to stay over tonight and decorate." He was suddenly getting suspicious again.

"I did, yes." Ianto took a deep breath. "Do you think you might spare me tonight? It's really important –"

"I see," Jack replied icily. He should have known the man would have had an ulterior motive. "So this is why you agreed with me? To get on my good side so I'd let you leave?"

"I'm sorry," Ianto said…no, practically _begged_. "I would accept it normally, but tonight – "

Jack snorted. "Oh, you almost had me going too."

Something shifted in the young man at the bottom of the ladder, and the mask was gone, anger and hurt evident in his eyes. "Ever since I was hired, you've done nothing but try to antagonize me –"

"You haven't been very nice to me, either!"

"In self-defence," the Welshman protested. "But whatever I do, it's wrong. If I suggest something, it won't work. I work on something, if you catch me you take it away and give it to either Toshiko or Suzie, and it doesn't matter that they're the ones who gave it to me to do in the first place. The installation today…I was perfectly capable of doing it, and yet you still made Suzie cancel a vital appointment with her father because you couldn't trust me with it. You want everything done the way you demand, but then it's still not right!"

Jack hadn't heard so much from Ianto in all the time he'd been there. "You can always find another job," he snapped back, his own anger getting the better of him.

Ianto suddenly seemed to lose all his ire; his shoulders slumped, and he sighed heavily. He said nothing, instead leaving the stockroom and closing the door quietly behind him.

Jack should have felt a sense of victory over what just happened. But he couldn't get over the look of utter defeat that had been in Ianto's eyes as he'd given up the argument.

And he heard the unspoken, _'But who would hire me?' _that followed Ianto from the room.

* * *

><p>Jack made his way back out to the sales floor, to find Ianto speaking with Rhys. Their boss caught Jack's eye, and motioned him over. "Jack, can you get along without Ianto tonight?"<p>

Of course he'd gone to Rhys when he couldn't get his own way with Jack. Well Ianto wasn't the only one who had a private life outside of Williams Electronics. "Actually, that was what I wanted to speak to you earlier –"

"You want the night off too?" Rhys demanded incredulously. His normally placid face changed, and Jack knew Rhys the Rant was coming to the fore. "Once a year," he fairly shouted. "Once a year, I ask you all to stay!"

"I talked to Jack earlier," Suzie stepped in, daring to get in the way of a full-blown rant and lying through her teeth, "and I know what his ideas are for the decorations. Tosh, Owen, and I are more than happy to stay on our own –"

"Did I ask you for your advice?" Rhys asked sharply. "And what do you mean you talked it over? Just who's the owner of this shop anyway?" His face was turning an interesting shade of puce. He spun on Jack. "So you want the evening off then, Captain Harkness?"

Jack couldn't help but flinch at the tone. Rhys only called him 'captain' in jest, the nickname harking back to his time in the RAF. He'd never heard it said with such disdain before. "This is the first time in years I've ever really asked for anything," he defended himself.

"Fine," Rhys spat. "You have the night off. What more do you want…a brass band maybe?"

"You're being unjust," Toshiko said quietly.

"Unjust? How am I being unjust? Once I year, I ask for you all to stay. Men and women who stand around, tell jokes, play on the computers that I paid for; while I pay their salaries, and the rent and bills and taxes on this shop! One day a year, I ask you all to stay and decorate for the fucking holidays. And you," he spun on Jack, "have the nerve to ask to be let out of it…you, the oldest employee here and my manager no less, who should be setting a good example for everyone else!"

Jack was practically blown off his feet by the strength of Rhys' anger. He couldn't keep quiet about this. "What have I done? You've been at me like this for weeks, and for no reason whatsoever!"

Rhys' anger suddenly ended, and it was more impressive than Ianto's had been back in the storeroom. "With no reason?" His face turned haggard. "Maybe I have more reason than you think."

It wasn't an answer, but Jack didn't think he'd be getting a proper one. "It's obvious you're not satisfied with me." He didn't want to think that, but it was true…everything leading up to this just proved it.

Rhys Williams was unhappy with his service in the shop.

"You can draw your own conclusions," Rhys answered quietly.

Jack's heart sank like a stone. He'd spent many happy years in the shop; he enjoyed his work, and didn't want to think about working anywhere else now that he was really on the verge of possibly getting the sack. No matter what he'd said to Suzie earlier, he didn't want to leave, and was about to say something to that effect when the shop's phone rang.

Toshiko answered it. "Williams Electronics, Toshiko Sato speaking…yes, Mrs. Williams, he's here…just a moment…" She held the phone out for Rhys, who took it gingerly, as if he was afraid it would bite him.

"Yes, Gwen?...No, I won't be home tonight…all right, I'll send it right over." He hung up, and turned to Toshiko. "Can you put a thousand pounds in an envelope and address it to Mrs. Williams? Get Andy to take it to her, please."

"I can't," Toshiko said. "Andy's gone on the lunch run, and he's taking a special order over to one of our clients afterward."

"Jack and I can take it," Suzie volunteered. "He and I usually go to lunch near your house. It wouldn't be any trouble."

"No, thank you." Rhys turned to John. "I don't want to break in on your lunch hour – "

"I'll be glad to take it," John answered. He took the envelope from Toshiko and beat a hasty retreat.

Jack couldn't blame him. The atmosphere was so thick it was like breathing treacle.


	4. Chapter 4

The Shop at the Mall

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or "The Shop Around the Corner"

Author's note: Welcome to the next chapter! Thanks to everyone supporting this story, and being patient for updates. I appreciate you all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

It was so very quiet in the shop.

They'd closed over an hour ago, and the decorating was going well. Jack was working with Suzie on a tree in the window, untangling the lights that had been put away haphazardly from the year before, his mind in a small coffee shop on the Plass. He'd have to go home and immediately write a letter, apologizing for not showing up. Jack really hoped his 'date' wouldn't take it personally, and he vowed to at least get a mobile number in case something else happened.

He couldn't help but be disappointed. He'd built up all his courage to suggest this, and now he was standing his pen pal up. Jack stifled a sigh. Who would have known this would happen today, of all days?

Jack looked out over the shop from his position in the display window. Ianto and Owen were also stringing lights; those along the trim near the ceiling, the Welshman was up on a ladder and Owen was feeding him the lights, which he tacked up using a staple gun.

John and Toshiko were working with programming Christmas screen savers into the various computers in the shop, as well as the synchronized holiday photos that rotated across the large television screens. No one was really speaking, and Jack knew it was a holdover from the argument from earlier. As manager he should be trying to fix things, but he didn't think he could. This was just too much of a mess.

The office door opened, and Rhys stuck his head out. "Jack," he called softly, as if afraid of breaking the hush, "I'd like to have a word with you in my office please." He ducked back inside, leaving the door open for Jack.

He knew this wasn't going to be good. Things had deteriorated so badly between them that Jack couldn't expect anything else. He crawled out of the window and did as he was bid, holding his head up, feeling as if he was going to his own execution.

"Jack," Rhys said, once the door was closed, "I've been thinking a lot today –"

"Rhys, I'm sorry…I lost my temper." He had, but why did his apology feel like begging?

"No, I think you're right, and I think maybe you'll be happier somewhere else." Rhys wouldn't look at him.

"Rhys –"

"No, Jack. There's nothing left to be said. Now, I know you're entitled to a month's severance pay," he handed Jack a sealed envelope, "and I have a letter of recommendation for you. Anyone you apply to can call me for a reference. I know you'll find your feet again."

Jack felt like this was some sort of bizarre nightmare. He'd never thought about leaving Williams Electronics; he'd loved it there, and was proud of the job he'd done. He still had no idea what had happened to drive this wedge between his boss and himself, and Rhys certainly wasn't going to enlighten him.

He really had no choice.

"Goodbye," he said, extending his hand. "Good luck with the shop."

Rhys hesitated, then took the offered hand. He didn't say anything though; apparently content to let Jack leave without a word.

He left the office in a fog. This had come out of nowhere, and quite honestly Jack didn't know how to handle it. He was good at his job; yes, maybe he could let his pride get in his way, but this…he was being let go for absolutely no reason. He hadn't done anything wrong; he certainly knew the business and how to treat the customers. No, this was Rhys being unhappy with him for some reason, and a part of him wanted to appeal it, go to the proper authorities and put in a complaint.

In the end, he doubted he would do it.

Despite everything that had just happened, he did consider Rhys Williams a friend. Something had obviously changed Rhys' mind about him, but Jack hadn't changed his mind about Rhys.

"What happened?" Suzie's voice broke him out of his funk. They were all standing around, waiting for him; even Ianto, whom he hadn't really treated well from the very beginning, looked as if he cared.

Jack opened the envelope that contained his reference. He opened it mechanically, glancing down at the scrawl that Rhys Williams called handwriting. He read it aloud:

_To Whom It May Concern;_

_I wish to state that Captain Jack Harkness leaves my employ of his own accord. _

_Captain Harkness had started with Williams Electronics nine years ago, where he helped get the shop opened and acted as salesman. Through his hard work and diligence, he moved up to lead sales, and then to Manager three years ago. I have found him knowledgeable, pleasant, and efficient. _

_I can recommend him without reserve, and wish him well in his future career._

_Rhys Williams, owner._

The shock was clear on everyone's faces. "That bastard," Owen swore, "he can't do that!"

"Did he give you a reason?" Toshiko asked.

Jack chuckled weakly. "He's the boss. He doesn't have to."

"You can appeal it," Ianto spoke up.

He was a bit surprised by the support from the younger man, after what happened between then earlier. "I doubt it would do any good," he answered. "Besides, I guess this means I get the night off after all."

Jack turned to collect his things. No one followed him into the employee lounge, except for Suzie, who still looked shell-shocked. "Are you still going?" she asked quietly.

"No," Jack shook his head. "I'm not in the mood for company. Besides, I don't think I could face him tonight." He sighed, slipping his coat on.

"Come over some night, okay?" she pressed. "Just because you don't work here anymore, doesn't mean you have to be a stranger."

"Okay," he promised. It was an easy one to make; they'd been friends since Suzie had started there, five years ago.

Together they made their way out to the sales floor again, where the others were still waiting.

"Jack," John was the first to speak. "This is a fucking shame, it is. You ever wanna get together and get pissed –"

"I'll call you." He shook John's hand, knowing he wouldn't be calling. John Hart was more predator than friend, and he'd been on the receiving end of his attentions before.

"I don't understand," Toshiko said when Jack moved forward to enfold her in a hug.

"It happens all the time," Jack answered, letting her go. "People get fired. It's just the way of things."

"We'll miss you," the technician replied, dashing a tear from her eye.

"Owen," Jack said, digging around in his pocket for his keys. He removed the store's key from the ring it had been on for years, and handed it to Owen. "Make sure Rhys gets this, all right?"

"You got it," he said, holding the key tightly. "Still think this sucks, mate."

"I'm not going to argue with you." It did. Jack still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea that he wouldn't be coming back to the shop tomorrow.

That left Ianto, who was standing there, his professionalism gone and his arms crossed over his chest almost protectively. "Look, if I had anything to do with you…I'm sorry."

Jack took a bit of pity on him. "You didn't, not really."

"I know we didn't get along –"

"That's an understatement!"

"But," Ianto went on, "I do respect you."

Jack didn't know what to say to that. He still didn't care for Ianto Jones; in his opinion, the man should have been in jail with the other Torchwood Technologies employees who'd been found guilty of a long list of crimes. But he had to admit that he'd never done anything outright to Jack, and yet Jack had been almost rude to him since day one.

All Jack did was nod, to acknowledge the sentiment. It was all he could do.

He took one last look around the place where he'd worked for the last nine years, and then turned and left.

* * *

><p>"I really think you should go and keep your date."<p>

Jack stifled a sigh, snuggling down into his heavy wool coat as he and Suzie made their way along the slippery sidewalk toward the coffee shop he'd said he'd meet his pen pal at.

She'd appeared at his front door a bare ten minutes after he'd arrived, saying that Rhys had let them all go after Jack had left, and had convinced him to go out with her. He hadn't really felt like it; today had been one of the worst he'd ever been through, and he really just wanted to be alone.

But Hurricane Suzie wouldn't be denied. She'd even brought a red carnation for his buttonhole.

The crowds were thinning out, leaving Jack and Suzie plenty of room to bicker as they walked. "I'm just not in the mood," he pouted. "Why can't you just give him a note or something?"

"Because he's your friend," Suzie pointed out. "Having a complete stranger show up with a note from you is really going to make the wrong impression."

She did have a point, but Jack was certain he could smooth things over in his next letter. Claim a bad day – and it had been, he wouldn't be lying – then go back to the anonymous writers they'd been. No more meetings; no more talking about seeing each other. Yes, Jack had feelings for his friend, but a part of him didn't want to risk losing him because he was now unemployed.

As they approached the coffee shop's front window, Jack said, "Can you just look and see if he's there? Oh, and don't tell me if he's ugly…or good looking, really. I just don't want to know." He was babbling a bit, which was out of character for him.

"All right," Suzie chuckled. As Jack hung back, she craned her neck to check. "_The Fellowship of the Ring_, right?"

"Right."

"And a red carnation?"

Jack fiddled with the flower in the upper buttonhole of his RAF coat, and agreed.

After a few moments of silence, Jack demanded, "Do you see anything?"

"Pushy," Suzie teased. "Just a sec…wait, I think I see him."

Jack's heart began beating faster. Now that he was there…maybe he should just bite the bullet and go inside? Would his friend really be embarrassed that he was out of a job? Would it matter to someone who thought they'd had a meeting of the minds?

"Or I see part of him," Suzie amended. "He's very inconveniently sitting behind a rather large potted plant…oh wait, he's leaning forward…" Her voice faded out, and Jack saw a rather gobsmacked look on her face.

"Is he handsome?" Jack pressed, jumping on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"He's freaking gorgeous, actually," Suzie commented. "I'd say he looks…well, kinda like Ianto at the shop, actually."

"What?" he asked, confused. Suzie knew damned well how he felt about Ianto, and the reasons for it, although she'd also tried her damnedest to talk him out of it.

"C'mon, Jack! You know Ianto's pretty dishy! You might not like who he worked for, but even you have to admit the guy's quite lovely. And I like him very well."

Jack did admit that…to himself. "This is a fine time to be talking about Ianto Jones!" he snapped.

"Well, I can tell you right now: if you don't like how Ianto looks, then you aren't going to like this guy."

"Quit being so damned mysterious and tell me!"

"It _is_ Ianto."

At first, Jack thought she was pulling his leg. He pushed past her, taking his own look into the coffee shop.

There he was…Ianto Jones, sitting at a table with a well-worn copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring _on the tabletop, and a red carnation on the lapel of his charcoal suit jacket.

He couldn't believe it. Could his day get any worse?

Jack stepped back, disappointment warring with anger within him. Here, he'd thought his letter writer had been special; someone he could build a relationship with. Not bloody Ianto Jones, who represented something he completely detested.

He reached up and removed the carnation, crumpling it in his hand and letting it fall. Turning, he began to walk away. It wasn't possible, that the man he'd thought he'd known was one of Torchwood Technologies' murderers. The man he'd been writing had had a compassionate soul; someone who would look after Jack, just as Jack would look after him. One that he had so many things in common with, and whom Jack had fallen for.

"Where are you going?" Suzie asked, catching up.

"I'm leaving," he answered curtly.

"Do you want me to give the note to one of the employees to give to Ianto?"

"No."

"Jack," she exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm to stop him. "You can't just leave him hanging like that!"

"Why not?" All of his dreams had just come crashing down on him. In one day, he'd lost his job, and the one person he thought might have understood him. "He's fought with me nearly every day! Why should I care if he sits there and rots?"

"Because," Suzie said calmly, "he's the one who wrote those letters."

She was right, of course. But how could Ianto Jones have done that? All of those letters must have been a lie. "I know," he answered softly. "My bad luck, I guess. Just more in a long line of bad today."

This hurt. He couldn't believe how much it hurt. Jack wished Suzie hadn't convinced him to come out now; he could have gone on quite happily ignorant of who his pen pal had been.

But now he was lying to himself. Eventually, Jack would have tried again, and he would have found out sooner rather than later. Better to be disappointed now, than before he was more emotionally invested.

"I'm going home," he decided. He reached out and hugged Suzie. "Thanks for trying."

"Jack," she said, returning the hug, "please just rethink it, okay? I think you have Ianto all wrong."

He made a non-committal sound, then released her. She began to walk away, waving over her shoulder as she headed home.

Jack returned the wave, then waited for a few moments until she was around the corner and out of sight. He headed back toward the coffee shop, and although he didn't know what he was going to say to Ianto, he suddenly and desperately wanted to see if he could make out any of his mysterious friend in the young Welshman.


	5. Chapter 5

The Shop at the Mall

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own either Torchwood or "Shop Around the Corner" although they look nice together.

Author's note: Welcome to the next chapter. I do hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone once again for reading and commenting and alerting! It's been great.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

He walked into the coffee shop, looking around nonchalantly. Jack easily spotted Ianto, at his table; the place was a little crowded at that time of night, and he made his way over as if he hadn't had a clue that the young Welshman had been there.

Ianto saw him; a quick look of horror passed over his features, but then he schooled them carefully as Jack greeted him. "Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Jones," Jack said, giving him a wide grin.

"Captain Harkness," Ianto answered, nodding coolly.

"You haven't seen Suzie have you?" he asked, wanting a decent excuse to be there. "Only I promised I'd meet her here…"

"No, I haven't," Ianto said politely. "This is quite a coincidence. I have an appointment here myself."

"Really?" Of course Jack knew that, but he wasn't about to admit it. "Well, looks like we both have someone to wait with then." Without asking permission, Jack pulled the second chair out and had a seat at Ianto's table.

'I'd prefer it if you found another table," Ianto said. It was obvious he was trying to be nice about it, but Jack could see how irritated he was.

"The place is pretty busy," Jack replied.

"There are other free tables. And my appointment is going to be here any moment. I'd like you to not be here when he arrives."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I should have expected the sarcasm."

"I understand it's one of my more endearing personality traits."

"Well, I wouldn't say endearing…"

"Look," Ianto said, sighing, "I understand you've had a bad day, but that doesn't mean you have to contaminate mine, as well." There was an underlying sense of upset about the man.

"A bad day?" Jack scoffed. "I wasn't home an hour before I had two job offers." It was a lie; he hadn't been home long enough to pick up the paper, let alone call anyone.

"I wish you good luck." Was Ianto being sincere? It certainly sounded like it; but then, he'd been sincere in the shop as well, as Jack had left earlier that evening.

"I see you're reading _The Fellowship of the Ring_," he commented on the book lying face- up on the table.

"Yes, I am. Does it matter?"

Jack held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I just didn't expect to meet you in a café with Tolkien, that's all." He really hadn't, but not in the context it sounded like. "I didn't take you as someone who read fantasy."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Sir."

"I'm sure there is. People don't often take the time to scratch the surface and to find the inner truth."

"You'd certainly know about that…Sir."

That hit home. Ianto was right; Jack hadn't even attempted to get to know him, but then he hadn't really wanted to, knowing all he cared to about the young man.

"And besides," Ianto went on, anger tingeing his words even though his eyes were cold, "I know what I'd find when I scratched your surface…instead of a heart, a hard drive; instead of a soul, a badly-written computer program; instead of a brain, a motherboard with a loose connection."

A small voice in the back of his head was telling Jack that he completely deserved Ianto's scorn; and in those words, he found the witty man he'd been corresponding with these past months. He wanted to flinch back at the venom, but instead plastered on a brittle smile. "That's very nicely put, comparing my brain to a faulty motherboard. Yes…very interesting combination of poetry and meanness."

"Meanness?" Ianto's eyes narrowed. "I'll show you –"

"Don't get me wrong," Jack interrupted, leaning back in his seat, "I'm only trying to pay you a compliment."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Well, as I've said I'm expecting someone, so I'd appreciate you leaving."

"Look, if your party doesn't show up –"

"Don't worry about that; he will." Ianto was trying to sound positive, but there was a tiny shred of doubt that Jack would have missed if he hadn't been listening for it. "You don't have to stay, even as entertaining as it's been."

Jack glowered. "I'm glad I've been entertaining."

"Not hardly. In fact, I think you're deliberately trying to ruin my evening."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you hate me, and you don't even have to explain why."

"I don't hate you," Jack denied, even as he knew he was lying, at least in part. He hated the Ianto Jones who'd once worked for Torchwood Technologies; but the man he'd been writing to…no, him he didn't hate.

He was, quite frankly, confused by the entire situation.

"Then I suppose you love me!" Ianto accused angrily.

"I don't!" Jack exclaimed. No, not Ianto Jones…his mysterious pen pal, who was funny and smart and who Jack also thought must love him, too, a little.

"Good!"

"You know," Jack struck back, "you're an incredibly attractive man, Ianto Jones, but you're really ugly inside. As far as your actions are concerned, you're snippy and sarcastic and rude, and I seriously doubt you'd ever find someone to fall in love with you."

Ianto reared back as if struck. The pain that flared in his eyes surprised Jack into silence, and it gave Ianto a chance to snap, "You're wrong, Sir. I could show you letters that would open your eyes…no, never mind, you probably wouldn't understand what was in them. They're written by a type of man so far superior to you it's not even funny. You're not even worthy being in the same room with someone like that."

He was talking about Jack, and he didn't even know. Jack's heart lurched, as he realized that the man he'd practically fallen for over letters had also done the same with him, and yet there was no way he could say a thing to Ianto. He was far too angry, and too hurt, and Jack had to get control of his emotions because he wouldn't be able to move on if he didn't. There would be no more letters; just knowing that it would be Ianto answering them was like a knife to the gut.

He stood, looking down at the suddenly fiery young man, his pale face flushed and his eyes filled with emotions Jack didn't want to identify. "Then I think I should say goodnight," he said quietly.

The victory in Ianto's face was another quick strike. "Goodbye, Captain Harkness." He picked up his coffee cup and deliberately took a sip, dismissing Jack completely.

Jack left. He had no choice.

As he walked past the window, his heel ground down on the discarded carnation.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming, Jack," Andy said, somewhat breathlessly as they strode down the hospital corridor. "He's asking for you."<p>

Jack hadn't even made it home when Andy had rung up, asking him to come. He'd been walking around Cardiff, trying to get his conversation with Ianto Jones out of his head. He felt worse than he should have, and he couldn't decide if it was because he'd just lost someone who he'd thought would understand him, or if Ianto's barbs had struck far closer to home than he'd thought. But, the words didn't break down the inherent bad feelings he had toward anyone who'd worked for Torchwood Technologies, and he decided never to write or see the young man again.

Yes, his decision hurt, but it was for the best.

But now, Andy had called and said that Rhys was in hospital, and was asking to see him. Andy had been somewhat panicked at the time, saying something about a suicide attempt, and Jack was upset if that was true. If Rhys had been suicidal, and Jack hadn't seen it…after nine years, he should have recognized that his bosses' upset was less to do with Jack, and more to do with something more personal; Suzie had been right about that, after all. He still didn't know why Rhys had fired him, but Jack suspected he was about to get some sort of explanation.

In the end, it didn't matter that Rhys had let him go; Jack still considered him a friend. And, if Rhys was asking for him, then Jack would go.

Andy ushered him into the room that the nurse had indicated, and Jack was shocked to see how pale Rhys Williams was, lying against the crisp sheets in the regulation hospital gown. He just didn't look like his usual, genial self, and Jack made his way over to the bed, sitting on the side and gently taking one of Rhys' hands in his in a gesture of comfort.

"Jack," he said tiredly, smiling wanly. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you…"

"Don't worry about that now," he answered, returning the smile. "What happened?"

Rhys grimaced. "I've suspected for a while that Gwen's been cheating on me, and tonight I had it confirmed." He sighed. "Ten years of marriage, and she pissed it all away…"

Jack didn't know what to say. He'd met Gwen Williams on several occasions, mostly at the Williams' own home for dinner. She hardly ever came into the store, although she'd been quite keen on the business in the beginning and had done her fair share to get it launched. However, she often flirted with him, and her behaviour made him uncomfortable, especially since she did it rather shamelessly in front of her husband.

"I thought it was you," Rhys went on. "Handsome fella like you…she flirts with you all the time, and I really believed you'd taken her up on her innuendo…you have no idea how much I hated you, how I couldn't stand to even look at you. That's how far jealously can twist a man. I'm sorry I thought that about you, Jack…"

He couldn't believe that Rhys would think…"But I'd never do that to you, Rhys. You're my boss and my friend." It certainly explained why Rhys had been treating him like the plague for the last several weeks, though.

"Yeah, I know that…now. I hired a private investigator. It was John bloody Hart who's been seeing Gwen behind my back, Jack. But I didn't see it, cause as far as I knew they'd only met the once. You have no idea how sorry I am…"

Jack sighed. "I just wish you'd come and asked me."

"I should have. I should have known you'd never do anything like that." Rhys looked up at him imploringly. "Would you…would you consider coming back to the shop? I'm gonna be in here for a while – the doctors say it's some sort of nervous breakdown – and I really need you to run things while I'm gone. I know you don't have any reason to –"

"You don't have to say a word," Jack answered. "Of course I'll come back."

Rhys relaxed. "Good, I'll know the shop is in good hands. But Hart…"

"I'll take care of him." It was the least he could do, for wrecking his friend's marriage.

"All right then. Oh, Jack? Now that you're in charge, why don't you give yourself a raise?"

Jack smirked. "Well, I'll talk it over with myself, and if I don't want too much, I might just do that."

Rhys laughed. It was good to hear it once more.


	6. Chapter 6

The Shop at the Mall

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own either Torchwood or "The Shop Around the Corner". Sorry.

Author's note: Here we are...the next chapter. Thanks again to everyone reading this, you all make my day. There are two more chapters after this one, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Jack arrived at the shop before everyone else the next morning, using the keys that Rhys had given him last night to let himself in. He went directly to the office, where he hung his coat up on the hook behind the door, and took a look around the room. The overhead light was smashed, where the bullet from the gun that Rhys had tried to use to kill himself last night had struck. Jack shuddered; if Andy hadn't forgotten his mobile and had come back for it…he didn't want to think about that. He was just glad Rhys was going to be all right.

They'd talked a bit last night, and Jack felt he had a good grasp on the situation with the shop. There'd been things he hadn't known about, being the manager; mostly to do with vendors and accounting, and Rhys had explained what he thought Jack would need to know. Jack knew he could call if he needed to, but he really didn't want to bother his friend unless he needed to. Rhys had to have time to recover and Jack was determined to give him that.

He heard movement outside in the shop, and stepped out of the office to see Owen and Suzie arriving. He watched them to see how long it would take for them to notice him; it didn't take Suzie long at all, and she stopped near the first counter, staring at him is surprise. "Jack?"

Owen turned, his eyes going wide. "Fucking hell, Harkness! Can't we get rid of you?"

Jack laughed. "Nope, sorry Owen."

"Did Rhys give you your job back?" Suzie asked, hugging him. She then slapped him in the upper arm. "And you didn't call and tell me?"

Jack rubbed his upper arm. "It happened late last night," he protested. "I'll explain everything once everyone gets in."

"Jack!" Toshiko shouted, hugging him in turn. "You're back!"

"Yep, you're stuck with me." Figuring he could explain now, before Ianto and Andy got in – and he knew seeing Ianto again after last night was going to be more than awkward – he went into what had happened last night, including what Rhys had discovered about his wife and John Hart. Owen cursed a blue streak at the news; Suzie looked shocked, and Toshiko angry. They all liked Rhys, and Jack knew they were upset that this had happened to their employer.

"We need to get rid of that bastard," Owen said.

"Don't worry," Jack assured him. "Now, let's get this place ready to open this morning."

They scattered to their various preparations, and Jack watched them before going back into the office. A couple of minutes later he heard Andy's voice outside, and he knew that their newest salesman was telling them about Rhys promoting him last night, as a thanks for saving his life. They'd need to find someone else to handle stock, but Jack knew the agencies Rhys liked to go through, and would call them later and see if they had anyone available.

It wasn't that long after that he heard John arrive, and he got up and headed out into the shop once more. He really didn't know how he could have missed what had been going on under his nose; John had been bragging about having a new lady friend, and Jack felt he could be excused in not realizing it was Gwen Williams, but still…it really bothered him still that he hadn't realized just what Rhys had been going through, and just how insufferable John had become. Maybe he wouldn't have put two and two together, but he should have noticed.

"Jack," John greeted, surprised. "You're back to work?"

Jack made his way over to John, nodding. "Rhys is in the hospital, and he asked me to come back and take over while he's…under the weather." He noticed a diamond ring on John's pinkie finger, one that hadn't been there before, and he wondered if Gwen had given it to him.

"Congrats," John drawled, a slow, lazy grin lighting his features. "If you need any help, all you need to do is ask."

"Actually, there is," Jack answered. "Since Andy's been promoted to the sales floor, we're all going to need to pull our weight in the stockroom until I can get someone else in here. I need you to go back and move all the black laptop cases from the bottom shelf to the top, and the brown cases from the top to the bottom."

John looked put out. "Seems like a waste of time –"

"Are you saying you won't do it?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that," John hastened to add. "Just seems like redundant work –"

"You know," Jack said, "it seems like you might not be too comfortable working here, with me in charge."

"I've worked under you for a while now," John leered. "Besides, it's not like you're the boss –"

"Actually, I am. Rhys is going to be out for a while, and he left me in charge."

John's eyes flared wide at the news. "Well…nice to know teacher's pet gets to flex his wings a bit."

"You know, I've never really liked it when you've called me that," Jack growled. "Now, are you going to do what I asked?"

"Yeah, sure," John answered, uncertainty written all over his face.

"Good. Come and see me when you get done." With that, Jack stalked back to the desk, looking for the vendor paperwork that Rhys said would need to be filled out.

* * *

><p>"Jack."<p>

He raised his eyes to see Toshiko standing in the doorway. "C'mon in," he invited, going back to his search.

She did, and Jack heard the door closing. "I wanted you to know that, while you were talking to John, Ianto called. He won't be in today."

Jack glanced up once more, frowning. "Is he all right?" This was unexpected; Ianto hadn't called out in the entire time he'd been there, so for him to do it now…Jack knew it had to do with what had happened last night, but there was no way the younger man could have known that Jack was back to work so he wasn't avoiding the situation.

"He had a bad night last night…not that you wouldn't know about that, of course." Toshiko's tone was accusatory, which meant she knew exactly what had happened at the coffee shop. "He asked for Rhys, but when he found out that you were back and were taking over, he asked me to give you the message. He also doesn't expect to be welcome back here anymore."

"Well, maybe that's for the best." He hadn't expected it to be that simple.

"For the best?" Toshiko exclaimed. "The best for who, Jack? Ianto's one of the best you have! His sales are consistently on goal or over, he knows both software and hardware, and is perfectly capable of doing my job, if it came down to it. Just because you're holding his past against him doesn't make him an excellent employee!" She leaned over the desk, doing a great impression of actually looming over him. "You're not the only person to lose someone to Torchwood's negligence."

Jack sat back, stunned by the outburst. Of course he'd noticed Ianto and Toshiko becoming close; they'd often go to lunch together, and he should have expected this from the normally quiet technician. She was completely loyal to her friends.

"I know I'm not," he answered, keeping his tone reasonable. "But those who were should have been held responsible for their actions."

"He worked in Customer Service!" Toshiko cried. "He handled calls from people who didn't know their hard drive from their zip drive! He wasn't anywhere near the ATMOS project! And I happen to think he paid more than enough!" She looked like she was on the verge of crying. "He lost his fiancée to one of those devices, Jack. Her car blew up with her in it, and he has to live with the guilt of talking her into having the work done. Yes, I know you lost your best friend, but he lost the woman he loved. Tell me he hasn't paid, Jack. Tell me he deserved that!"

Jack hadn't been aware of any of that. He'd simply blamed Ianto because he'd worked for Torchwood Technologies, and hadn't asked for an explanation.

"And now he can't hold a job once people see where he worked," Toshiko went on. "It's been three years, Jack. Three years! Can't you let it go? He's a good person, and you've done nothing but treat him like shit since he started. And last night…god, last night was a chance for him to regain a little of the happiness he'd lost, and you ruined that too. He'd thought he'd found someone who would accept him despite his past! You have to make his professional life hell; why couldn't you have stayed out of his personal life?"

"Did he tell you this?" Jack asked, sounding sharper than he'd intended to. His mind was processing what she'd told him, and he wasn't liking the conclusions he was coming to.

"Yes, he did. And he tried to tell Rhys, but Rhys wouldn't hear it, saying that everyone deserved a chance. But I guess you don't believe that, do you?"

Jack did, that was the problem. He'd gotten one himself, a long time ago, when he'd felt like he hadn't deserved one himself. Rose – the friend he'd lost to Torchwood Technologies – would have been disappointed in him if she could see him now.

What compounded the issue was the fact that Ianto had been the one to send him those letters. The one thing that he'd had trouble with was distinguishing between the Torchwood Technologies employee and the smart, caring man that had written such wonderful missives. He hadn't been able to reconcile it.

But now, large pieces of a very abstract puzzle suddenly slid into place. Jack had been so focused on trying to shift blame for what had happened to Rose that he hadn't taken into consideration that not everyone who'd worked for Torchwood would have been involved with the ATMOS project. To him, you worked for them…you were just as guilty.

Certain things in the letters, things that didn't particularly stand out at the time, now made Jack realize that Ianto Jones and the letter writer were one in the same, even if he hadn't had proof last night.

"Toshiko," he said, meeting her angry eyes, "I'll take care of it."

She looked at him warily. "And what does that mean?"

"It means," he reiterated, "that I'll take care of it. Thanks for bringing this to my attention."

The technician didn't seem sure of his sincerity, but she nodded then left the office.

Jack waited until she was gone to grab a sheet of plain paper, and to begin to write.

_Dear Friend,_

_I'm sorry about last night, but when I arrived at the café you were with someone else, someone I didn't think I could compete with. So I left, and now I'm sorry that I did. I should have just come right in, but I didn't feel confident enough to intrude…_

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on the door just as Jack was sealing the letter into its envelope. "Come in," he called out, slipping it into the breast pocket of his suit jacket.<p>

John stuck his head around the door. "Okay," he said, "that's done."

"Excellent," Jack replied, rising. He came from around the desk. "Now, for the next project: I'd like you to take those laptop cases you've just moved and move them back."

A small grin tried to break free as John's face turned incredulous. "What the fuck, Jack? Has power gone to your head or something?"

"Hardy," Jack answered, moving past John and into the shop proper. It was a lull; he knew Toshiko was working in the back on a customer's PDA, and it looked like Owen was with Andy, most likely showing him the sales ropes. Suzie was showing a customer one of the larger plasmas, and Jack was really hoping she'd get the sale. "Actually, I'll be glad when Rhys gets back; I think I might be allergic to his paperwork. It sounds like you don't want to follow my instructions."

"Not when they don't make any bloody sense!"

"They make perfectly good sense to me." Jack wanted to see how long John would go along with things before he exploded, and it looked like this was it. He was a bit disappointed. He'd hoped for more. "Are you going to do what I asked?"

"No way, big boy." He stood his ground, arms crossing his chest, trying to look intimidating.

"Then I suppose this means you'll be looking for another job then?"

If he'd thought John couldn't get any more flummoxed, he was wrong. The arms came down, and John's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. "I didn't say that!" he practically squeaked.

"But you aren't willing to follow your manager's directions."

"Excuse me, but when my manager starts acting like an insane jerk, I think that gives me an out."

Jack could see that he had Owen and Andy's attention; Andy was smirking, and Owen looked as if he wanted to laugh. "Am I acting like an insane jerk?" he asked both men.

"Harkness," Owen said, "you've been nuts since day one. I honestly can't tell the difference."

"Business as usual," Andy agreed, nodding vigorously.

"See?" Jack said.

John's eyes narrowed. He glared at both Owen and Andy, then back at Jack. "You want me out of here," he accused.

The grin that had threatened to happen ever since John had come into the office broke free. "You're not so slow on the uptake after all." He leaned forward. "I know what you've been up to, John." He moved back, feeling satisfied at John's suddenly pale face. "Now, I was hoping you'd leave on your own, keep the rumours down…but I'll fire you if I have to."

"If I quit, then I want a letter of recommendation!" It was John's last chance at saving face, and Jack wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"Andy, take a letter!" Jack ordered imperiously. Andy grabbed the nearest pad and pencil. "To Whom It May Concern…got that?"

Andy nodded, again very vigorously.

"Mr. John Hart has been an employee of Williams Electronics for three years, during which time he has been a rat, a two-timer, and a troublemaker. And if he doesn't get out of here he's going to get a punch in the nose, and he deserves worse after what he's done!"

John apparently knew he was outnumbered. He beat a hasty retreat out the front door of the shop, abandoning his belongings; but within seconds Toshiko had appeared, carrying his coat and the few things from his locker. She tossed them unceremoniously out into the mall, brushing her hands off.

"Thank you, Tosh," Jack said.

She smiled. "No problem; I was just making sure all the trash was taken out." She nodded once, then headed back into the rear of the store where she'd been working.

Jack shook his head. He headed into the mall to the nearest mailbox.

One more thing to take care of, then he could head back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

The Shop at the Mall

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or "The Shop Around the Corner".

Author's note: Here we are, the penultimate chapter. One more after this, and then this story will be done. I can't thank my readers enough for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Jack gave Ianto into the next day to decide if he was coming back, and then he took matters into his own hands. It being a weekday, the shop wasn't as busy it would be over the weekend, and he felt confident leaving it for the couple of hours that he'd be gone. Neither Suzie nor Tosh had appointments outside, so there would be a full crew on in case of an unexpected rush of customers.

He looked up Ianto's address is in his employee records, then drove out to the Cromwell Estate. Jack couldn't help but feel just a tad unsafe in the area; it looked as if the houses had seen better days, and as he locked his SUV and set the alarm, he gave a sincere prayer that no one would try to steal his car. He liked his vehicle; he'd just gotten it broken in the way he wanted it.

Jack knocked, and was rewarded by the man himself opening the door. Ianto was dressed in jeans and dark red jumper; and he couldn't help but notice just how sexy he looked dressed down like that.

Ianto looked shocked to see him. "Sir?"

"How are you, Ianto?" Jack asked, smiling softly.

"I'm…fine," the younger man answered, surprise still very evident on his face. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Well, what sort of boss would I be if I didn't make sure my employees were all right?" It was a flimsy excuse, but it was Jack's story and he was sticking to it.

Toshiko's revelations about Ianto had shaken Jack, and he was now determined to make up for his past behaviour. Jack had admitted to himself that he'd been pretty damned horrible to Ianto, and that the young man who'd written such wonderful letters needed to be acknowledged, even if Jack had to pretend he didn't know about them. He would make the effort to get to know Ianto Jones, and perhaps someday they might actually become friends.

If Jack was hoping for something more, he kept that thought buried pretty deep.

"Your employee?" Ianto inquired, the professional mask going back up quickly, as if he was now on familiar territory.

"Do you mind if I come in? I feel like every eye in the neighbourhood is watching me."

"They most likely are." Ianto stood aside and let Jack enter. The house beyond was homey, and it was obvious that more people than just Ianto lived there; just from the toys strewn around, because Jack knew that Ianto didn't have children, at least according to his tax information.

He blushed slightly, leaning over to pick up some of the toys. Jack pretended that he didn't check out Ianto's arse. "I'm sorry," he said. "My sister didn't get a chance to clean up this morning, and I've been out…" He swallowed away the words, but Jack guessed he was going to say 'job hunting'. "I just got back a little while ago."

"No problem." Jack took a seat on the sofa, staring up at the obviously nervous young man. "I really did just want to check on you. You haven't called off since you started, and now you've been out for two days."

"I didn't think I'd be welcome," Ianto answered honestly, not looking Jack in the eye. "With Mr. Williams gone…and I know how you feel about me…not that I didn't bring some of that on myself, really…so yeah, I just didn't come in."

It could be so easy for Jack to accept the half-arsed resignation. After all, he'd kinda wanted that for a long time. But now…he couldn't. Toshiko had been right: everyone deserved a chance. And Jack had let his prejudices get the better of him, preventing him from getting to know this man; getting to know the letter writer of his dreams, even if he hadn't known it at the time. How differently would the meeting at the coffee shop gone if there hadn't been that bad blood between them?

Jack would never know.

"Look," Jack said, "we got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we try this over? I know we can't go back to the beginning, but I think we can at least work together. What do you say?"

Ianto was looking at him, as if he'd never seen him before. There was something in his eyes…Jack almost called it hope. "All right," he finally answered. "I'd like that."

"Good." Jack stood. "You gonna feel up to coming into the shop tomorrow then? Christmas is coming up, and we could really use you. Oh, John's gone –"

"Tosh told me what happened." Ianto shook his head. "How's Mr. Williams doing?"

"It's going to be a long road, but I think he's going to be fine." Jack was gratified that Ianto had asked. "Well, I need to get back. Don't want the place falling apart. Without someone in charge, Owen would be on the computer all day and Suzie would rearrange all the televisions."

Ianto snorted. "Yes, we wouldn't want the mall to burn down around the shop."

Jack laughed. "God forbid." He stuck out his hand. "Truce?"

Ianto looked at it askance, before taking it. His hand was warm in Jack's, the grip firm. "Truce," he agreed.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about the other night," Jack added. "How do you know your date wasn't just delayed or something?"

An expression of pain crossed the younger man's face. "He was supposed to wear a red carnation. After about an hour, I left…and found it outside. It looked as if someone had crushed it with their shoe."

Jack hadn't even thought of that, when he'd discarded the flower. "He didn't call or anything?" Of course he knew that wasn't the case, but he knew he had to continue to play ignorant.

"No, I haven't heard from him." Ianto seemed resigned to it, and Jack felt like a heel. He knew he could come clean about the letters, but he also knew that he had to get back into Ianto's good graces first before even thinking about admitting the truth.

And, at this point, he wasn't even sure the truth would ever come out. "Who knows? You might yet."

Ianto shrugged, not convinced. Suddenly Jack could hear Toshiko berating him for ruining Ianto's chance at happiness. She didn't know that he'd ruined his own, as well.

"Thank you for coming, Sir," Ianto said, "I appreciate you keeping my job open for me." He looked more at peace than he had when Jack had arrived.

"You're one of the best I've got! I'd be a fool to let you just leave like that." Jack smiled, then turned toward the door. "Tomorrow, bright and early?" he asked, twisting the knob. He looked back for confirmation.

"Bright and early," Ianto agreed, a soft smile on his face.

"Good. Oh, and Ianto?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Why don't you wear that pink shirt?"

It was one of the very few times he'd heard Ianto Jones laugh so freely. Jack wanted to hear it again.

* * *

><p>The weeks leading up to Christmas seemed to fly by.<p>

As the days went on, it got busier and busier. The shop was doing a booming business, and Jack knew he had a certain Welshman to thank for that. Ianto seemed to have gained a new lease on life; he could tell the day after Ianto had received his first letter after the aborted meeting at the coffee shop, how much happier he'd been from the day before. Jack had received another just three days later:

_Dear Friend:_

_I'm glad you wrote to me. I thought for sure that you'd decided not to meet me, after I found your carnation on the ground outside the coffee shop. I know I'm not the greatest prize, but I'd hoped you would explain to me why you'd decided not to come in to meet me._

Jack had been surprised that Ianto felt so little about himself. He'd answer that in the next letter he wrote.

_No, that was my boss. Well, at the time he was my ex-boss – and that's a long story I might tell you some day – and he and I don't get along very well at all. I know he holds my past against me, and I can't blame him for that because I do the same thing. I know that you wouldn't do the same, and I trust you not to turn your back on me for it. I like to think I know your heart, friend. It's a good, generous heart._

Jack wished that were true. It had been difficult to finish reading after that.

They exchanged one more letter each before the week of Christmas. In that time, Jack had actually gotten to know Ianto, and he'd soon realized that, if he'd bothered to put his prejudices aside, he would have seen that the young man was, indeed, the one he'd been corresponding with for months. How much time he'd wasted when he could have been getting to know Ianto! Jack was very disappointed in himself, even though he'd thought at the time that he'd had good reason to distrust him.

He could tell that Ianto was a bit surprised by Jack's change of attitude. Jack didn't blame him, since he had no idea what was behind it. He did take Toshiko aside and thank her for giving him a large dose of truth, and she accepted it, saying she was glad to do so. She said she was glad that they seemed to be getting along, and hoped it would continue.

Jack thought it would.

He even broached meeting again in his last letter before Christmas.

As he got to know Ianto better, Jack realized he really wanted the young man to know it was him writing the letters that Ianto felt were so special. Even though he knew he'd been the one to pen them, a part of Jack felt he wasn't living up to Ianto's ideal, that the man in the letters was different from whom he, himself, actually was. That Ianto was putting him up on a pedestal that he didn't deserve.

That scared Jack more than a little, but he still wanted Ianto to know it was him in the letters, that he was the one that Ianto was so obviously in love with. Not that Jack thought he was worthy of it, after what he'd done since Ianto had come to work at the shop.

Maybe it was out of a desire for Ianto to see past the front that Jack had put up, but he decided to ask about another meet-up for Christmas Eve, if he didn't have any other plans. Jack was literally on tenterhooks from the moment he'd posted the letter. What if Ianto turned him down? Should he just admit that he was the other end of the correspondence, and take whatever consequences there might be? Or should he let it play out over the letters, and deal with any repercussions over their meeting?

Jack didn't really consider himself a coward. He was willing to admit that he'd been wrong about Ianto; he had, in fact, done that very thing, if not with words then certainly with his actions. Even Owen had commented on the change in Jack's behaviour toward his newer salesman, although his comments were more snarky than complementary. Suzie had been impressed by Jack's change of heart, even if her observation about 'old dogs' and 'new tricks' hadn't exactly gone over well.

The object of Jack's attitude difference had been cautiously wary at first, but after about a week Ianto seemed to relax into it, and soon he was lightening up around Jack and letting his real self – the one past the immaculate suits and professional demeanour – shine through to his boss. That was when Jack had seen just how much Ianto Jones was like his pen pal that he was disappointed in himself for not paying attention sooner.

It was the day before Christmas Eve when Jack received his answer.

_Dear Friend:_

_If you're serious about getting together Christmas Eve, then of course I want to meet the man whose kind words have made me smile. Shall we try the coffee shop again? I shall meet you there, wearing the outrageous Christmas tie my niece and nephew gave me last year. I only hope the hideousness of the tie doesn't frighten you off again! _

It was all Jack could do not to laugh at said tie, when Ianto appeared at work Christmas Eve morning.

Before the shop opened for the crowds that were already gathering outside, Jack brought them all together. "I just wanted to let you all know," he said, "that Rhys was released from the hospital this morning." Glad smiles greeted the news; Jack himself had been ecstatic. "Now, I know you were all thinking about a present for him for Christmas, but I think the best thing we can get him is an empty store in the morning. Let's make this one of the best Christmases Williams Electronics has had yet."

As everyone went to their areas, Jack pulled their new stockman aside. "Eugene," he said, "I know you're new, but we're counting on you to make sure we have good counts on all stock. We don't want to sell something we run out of and don't know about it."

Eugene Jones nodded. He was a young man, eager to please, and while a bit quiet and obsequious he seemed to be fitting in fairly well. "I'll do my best, Captain Harkness."

"It's Jack, Eugene. Only Ianto calls me 'Captain', and I think he does that to keep me on my toes." Personally, he thought it was somewhat sexy, but he couldn't very well say that. It was like when Ianto called him 'Sir'. If Ianto had any idea what that did to him…

He shooed the man back toward the stockroom, then went to open the front doors.


	8. Chapter 8

The Shop at the Mall

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own either Torchwood or "The Shop Around the Corner"

Author's note: And here we are, at the end. I do hope you enjoy, and once again many thanks to all my readers out there. I have one more story to put up, one I wrote for the Ianto Big Bang on Livejournal, and I should start posting that shortly.

Thanks again!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

At some point during the Christmas rush, Rhys showed up at the shop. He came around to each employee, shaking hands and thanking each one of them. When he got to Jack, he pulled the happy man into a hug, thanking him for running things so smoothly while he'd been gone. Jack felt tears prickle his eyes at the heartfelt words, and he told Rhys that he was just glad that his boss and friend was doing well.

As the day went on, Jack found himself watching Ianto as he worked. He really hadn't before, and he was surprised at the rapport he seemed to have with the customers. Jack knew his sales were high, and he was seeing the reason for it as Ianto waited on each person, seemingly anticipating the customers' needs and showing them exactly what they were after. It was a pleasure to watch although Jack did get caught once, receiving an odd stare before Ianto went back to work.

* * *

><p>It was with a weary sigh that Jack finally closed the shop. The shelves were bare; there were blank places on the walls where buyers had purchased the display item that had been in that place. They would need to do an inventory before their re-order on Boxing Day, which would mean a very early morning for several of them, but for now the shop would be closed through Christmas Day, giving everyone a much-needed day off.<p>

Toshiko was at the front cash register, doing the final tally for the day. Everyone was gathered around her, waiting for the news. Rhys was looking a bit nervous, but Jack knew he didn't need to be; just from looking around, he could tell they'd done a booming business.

When she announced the total sales for the day, everyone cheered.

"That," Rhys said, "is perhaps the best Christmas Eve sales we've had since I opened this place. Thank you all for all your hard work." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a handful of envelopes. "I wanted to give you these," he handed them round, "just as a token of my gratitude. Don't spend it all in one place, yeah?" That caused them all to laugh.

When he got to Jack, Rhys handed him an envelope that seemed a bit thicker than the others. "Jack, you've been the rock that's held this place together while I've been sick, and I wanted to show my appreciation for it. In that envelope is also a legal document making you part-owner in the shop…a small part," he chuckled, almost self-consciously, "but it's yours if you want it."

Jack didn't know what to say. He nodded, then pulled Rhys in for a hug. He hadn't expected this, and it touched him that his boss – now partner, he supposed – would do that. He'd do his best to live up to Rhys' trust.

The others came forward to offer their congratulations, and Jack grinned. This was the best Christmas ever, surrounded by the people he worked with…and his friends, old and new. And, hopefully more, when it came to one of them in particular…

"Let's just leave this place the way it is," Rhys went on. "We'll take care of it all before the Boxing Day sales. You've taken care of the early shift, right Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Toshiko, Ianto, and I will be in early to work the inventory." It wouldn't take long, judging from the empty shelves.

"I'll be in as well," the boss said. "About time I get back into the swing of things. Now," he clapped his hands, "let's get out of here. Happy Christmas to you all."

They broke up, most everyone heading toward the employee lounge. Jack watched Rhys pull Eugene aside; he hasn't met their newest employee, and so hadn't prepared a bonus for him. Rhys' wallet came out, and several bills were handed over; Eugene looked pleasantly shocked, but accepted them.

As he headed into the lounge, he passed Owen on his way out; wishing him a Happy Christmas, Jack walked in, to see Andy already with his coat on and just ready to leave, while Toshiko and Suzie were shrugging theirs on. He went over to hug both women, telling them to give his best to their families, knowing that Suzie's dad had finally finished his chemotherapy and was feeling better than he had for a while. He shook hands with Andy, and once they'd all left, it meant he was alone with Ianto.

The young man was busily wrapping something in tissue paper, and Jack could see it was a box of some kind. "Christmas gift?" he asked, opening his locker and grabbing his coat.

"Yes," the young man answered. "To the gentleman I had the date with that night in the coffee shop." His voice didn't sound condescending or sarcastic as Jack thought it had the right to.

"I hope it works out this time."

Ianto looked up, and apparently saw that Jack was being honest – how could he not be, when his own happiness was on the line as well? – because he smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

"It's Jack, you know."

Ianto rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Jack, then." He paused, then carefully removed the tissue paper. "Would you like to see?"

A part of Jack did, knowing that once his identity got out that he might never actually see what Ianto had gotten him. But, at the same time, he wanted it to be a surprise. "If you want to show me."

It was a plain black box, and when Ianto opened it, a watch was inside. It was silver, with a dark blue face and black leather band. It was beautiful, and Jack knew it was perfect. Ianto had gotten the letter writer he knew the perfect gift.

He just hoped he didn't get it thrown in his face before the night was over.

"That's gorgeous," Jack murmured. "He's a very lucky man."

He was also horribly nervous about how it was all going to turn out.

"Thanks," Ianto said, and if Jack wasn't mistaken there was a faint flush on his cheeks. "I hope he likes it."

"He'd be an idiot not to," Jack answered. He pulled his own gift out of his coat pocket. "Let me get your opinion on something?"

"All right," Ianto agreed, looking a bit surprised at being asked.

Jack handed him the box, and Ianto opened it to reveal his own gift: it was a silver pocket watch, on a fine chain. "He wears a lot of waistcoats," he explained hastily, in case Ianto thought the gift was a bit old-fashioned. "But I've never seen him wear a watch chain."

"It's beautiful," Ianto said. He ran his finger over the closed face of the watch, then closed the box and handed it back to Jack. "I think he'll like it very much."

"I hope so." Jack was suddenly attacked by a case of nerves, as he put the box back in his greatcoat pocket. "Although it's quite the coincidence that we both got our potential partners some form of watch."

Ianto chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." He re-wrapped the gift, then put it away. "Well, I need to go. I'm meeting him soon." He smiled. "Happy Christmas, Jack."

"Happy Christmas, Ianto," he replied. He turned to leave, and doubts began to float through his head, wondering if this was all a very good idea, to actually admit to Ianto that it had been him who'd been writing those letters. He wasn't sure how he'd take it if Ianto rejected him.

It was strange…Jack hadn't given the young man much thought, until he'd discovered that Ianto had been his pen pal. And then, when Toshiko had set him straight about a few things…well, it forced him to give Ianto another look, and what he'd seen had pleased him.

"Ianto," he stopped, spinning on his heel.

Ianto ceased his own walk toward the exit. "Yes, Jack?"

"This man of yours…he's lucky to have you." Jack didn't know where this had come from, if just from the need to let him know how he felt before Ianto had the chance to dump him.

Ianto smiled softly. "You know…up until I started writing him, I'd had no interest whatsoever in men. In fact, the reason I'd requested a male correspondent was to avoid any sort of emotional entanglement." His face turned sad. "I know Toshiko told you about Lisa."

Jack nodded silently, hoping Ianto would continue.

"Well, I found myself falling for him, with every letter I got. It wasn't the fact that he was a man; I don't even know what he looks like. But there was something about him, and before I knew it I was…well, acting like a girl, I guess." He laughed self-deprecatingly.

"You, Ianto Jones, are no girl," Jack said, not even keeping the admiration out of his voice.

The blush returned, this time more red than pink. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I think I do." Jack certainly did.

Ianto chuckled weakly. "I'm really nervous about tonight. I do hope he likes me."

"He'll like you," Jack assured him.

Ianto snorted. "How can you be so sure?"

Jack looked at him, very aware of his own nerves as they stood staring at each other. "I just am," he finally answered evasively.

"Yeah, right." Ianto shrugged, as if it didn't matter…even though Jack could tell it did.

"He came by the other day," Jack blurted…then cursed himself for opening his mouth.

Ianto froze, his eyes narrowed. "Why would he do that?" he demanded.

"He wanted to see where you worked," Jack lied through his teeth.

"And how would he know that? I never told him."

"I don't know," Jack answered hastily, knowing he was digging himself into a hole he didn't think he could climb out of. "He did know me, though."

He could tell that Ianto wanted to ask about this mystery man, to find out what he was like. Instead, he tucked his hands into his coat pockets. "Then I don't have anything to worry about," he said, his eyes suddenly sharp and sure. "If he likes me, and I like him…then we can work out." He smiled. "Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it."

"Even if he's not exactly how you might think?" Jack pressed, finding himself needing to know that Ianto would accept whatever he was given, as long as it was the letter writer.

"No, not even that," Ianto answered firmly. "I know his mind, and that's what I fell for. I don't care what he looks like or how he dresses…outside appearances don't matter."

He meant it, too; he wasn't just saying it to throw Jack off.

And then, he did just that.

"You know," Ianto mused, "when I first came to work here, I couldn't help but look at you. I just didn't want to take my eyes off you. I found myself wishing that you were him, the man who wrote to me. But, that wasn't the case, and you hated me…" he sighed. "I was confused by what I was feeling toward you, and the fact that I was attracted to you. I think that's why I was always so professional around you, because I didn't dare let myself hope that you would change, and like me. Your dislike of me didn't stop me from dreaming sometime…well, it doesn't really matter, does it? Because you're not him, and you never could be him." He smiled; a sweet, small smile that set a warm feeling through Jack's chest. "I need to go. Happy Christmas, Jack." He turned to leave.

It struck Jack like lightning out of the blue that, if he let Ianto walk out of that door, then any later meeting they'd have would end in disaster. That he would lose this man before he'd really gotten a chance to know him beyond the letters they'd shared. The sudden urge to be completely honest overrun his nervousness over the entire situation. "Ianto!"

"I really need to head out Jack," Ianto answered, stopping once more. "I don't want to keep him waiting."

"I know." He shoved his hands in his pockets, butterflies roiling around in his stomach. "If I'd known how you felt about me in the beginning –"

"Would it have really changed anything? Be honest with me, Jack. Would it?" The blue eyes challenged him.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But I would have tried to understand a little better before being smacked upside the head with the truth." He met those challenging eyes. "You know what I wish? I wish, when your date comes up to you, and you see who it is…it's me. I'm the one standing there, waiting to be asked to sit, not laughing at that horrible holiday tie you're wearing –"

"Jack, please don't –"

He stepped forward, right into Ianto's personal space. "I want, more than anything, for you to use your key and take me out of your post office box, and read me so you can see how much you mean to me…"

It took Ianto only a few seconds to work out what Jack had just said, but Jack knew the moment he did. His eyes widened in pure shock, and his mouth opened and closed without any sound coming out. Then, barely loud enough to have been heard if Jack hadn't been standing so close, he whispered, "You?"

"Dear friend," Jack whispered in return, his heart hammering so hard he was surprised his words could have been heard over the sound.

This was it; the moment when it could all fall apart. That Jack's rudeness and disdain and misunderstanding could all come crashing down around him. That Ianto could easily reject him, after everything Jack had done. And could Jack blame him?

He could practically see the gears behind Ianto's eyes as they digested everything that Jack had just revealed, and comparing it to everything that had happened between them from the moment he'd walked in the door of Williams Electronics.

Jack really wanted to panic.

Ianto seemed to come to a decision.

And Jack found himself with an armful of Welshman, who was kissing him into near-oblivion.

He couldn't help but moan, and pull Ianto closer. It wasn't a particularly romantic kiss, but Jack got the hint of it easily enough. He returned his own feelings in the slide of lips and tongue, and his hands on Ianto's hips, holding him in place.

They broke apart, and Jack pulled back enough to look directly at Ianto. The man was examining him minutely, and then with a step back large enough to break Jack's grip he pulled back his fist and punched him straight in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"I deserved that," Jack said, wiping the blood from his chin.

"Bloody right you did," Ianto growled. "You knew from that night at the coffee shop!"

"I did, yes." He wasn't about to lie.

"You bastard!"

"Yes, I am." He held up his hand, silently asking for Ianto to help him up.

He looked as if he was going to decline, but eventually he did reach down and pull Jack to his feet. "Don't do it again," he warned.

"If you give me a chance," Jack promised, "I won't."

Ianto regarded him closely, and it was all Jack could do not to shuffle his feet. He had hope in that kiss, but he wanted to hear it from Ianto officially.

"Well," Ianto finally said, "I have a date at a coffee shop on the Plass. I'm expecting to meet a man there, who makes me feel like I'm special. I do hope he isn't going to be late." With that, he left the store, flashing a smirk as he headed out.

Jack grinned. He couldn't help it. He could have completely screwed up whatever future he'd had with Ianto, and yet he was being given another chance. Whistling a jaunty tune, Jack made certain all the lights were out and everything was locked up, and then he gave a single nod in approval.

Continuing to whistle, Jack left the shop, and headed toward his SUV.

He had a date to keep.


End file.
